Los ojos de Gary
by Lybra98
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías si descubrieras que los órganos que te transplantaron demuestran tener conciencia propia? Escrito libre inspirado en la canción "Gary Gilmore's Eyes" de The Adverts.


**Los ojos de Gary**

* * *

 **I.**

Los doctores me dijeron que mi visión mejoraría, aunque tenga que cuidarme para siempre.

Tardaré un tiempo en volver a ver con normalidad. Bendigo mi suerte mientras coloco suavemente mis manos sobre mis ojos.

Uno es viejo, el otro, nuevo en parte.

–Necesito agradecer a la persona que donó mi córnea– interrumpo al primer médico que me revisa.

Antes que un reproche, un breve silencio me hace quedar al pendiente.

Me hace creer, que el médico y la enfermera se están mirando.

 **II.**

La enfermera es una molestia, pretendiendo ocultarse detrás de esas vendas. ¿Por qué pone esa cara? ¿Por qué se ve tan pálida? ¿No se da cuenta, de que no ayuda al verla temblando?

Porque al parecer, Gary ha despertado en un hospital.

Hace un esfuerzo por recordar.

 **III.**

Gary Gilmore había pedido que donaran sus ojos a la ciencia, ya que probablemente serían lo único que serviría de su cuerpo. Y otras partes de su cuerpo que aquí no vienen a cuento, porque sólo los ojos fueron respetados.

La voluntad de Gary se cumplió a medias, y sus ojos lo saben.

Los médicos podrán mentirle al paciente, pero no mentirse entre ellos. Antes de que las pinzas le tocaran, sus párpados se abrieron, los ojos se rebelaron y escaparon de las cuencas, volando por el aire.

Los ojos de Gary están flotando allí, en la mitad de la sala, como si quisieran decirles que Gary no va a entregarles lo único bueno que tuvo.

 **IV.**

La explicación era tan fantasiosa como simple. Gary quería morir, aunque nadie lo entendiera. Por eso, por no dejarlo y por retenerlo tanto tiempo, se vengaría.

Pero unos momentos después, los ojos parecen cambiar de opinión. Gary no había desperdiciado el tiempo en vano, por lo que, mansamente, descendieron al lado del frasquito de mermelada que él mismo les había preparado.

 **V.**

Las cosas que se pueden ver son como siempre, pero a él le descolocan un poco. ¿Por qué la iluminación es tan fuerte? Después de todo, está en un cuarto cerrado, aunque muy luminoso. Claramente, no es la prisión del Estado de Utah. Allí no era tan higiénico. Ese debía ser el quirófano.

Quizás si tuviera párpados, la luz no le dañaría la vista tan persistentemente.

 **VI.**

Gary entendió, y sudó frío. Se buscó con desesperación, las pupilas dilatándose.

Gary debería temblar y hasta transpirar, pero sus ojos no entendían.

¿Quién pierde los ojos y sigue viendo a través de ellos?

Era una pesadilla.

Intentan cerrarse al reconocer el cuerpo de su dueño: se tiene en frente de sí mismo.

Pero sus ojos le muestran, que sus párpados permanecen impasibles sobre sus cuencas vacías.

 **VII.**

Diez minutos después, los ojos de Gary se han puesto de acuerdo. Mientras la córnea del ojo izquierdo se ha unido a otra persona, el derecho permanece flotando en la sala contigua al quirófano. Le gusta quedarse quieto hasta que ve que intentan atraparlo.

Entonces, pareciera que salta alegremente, rebotando en el aire.

Ambos cumplen las dos funciones necesarias. Mientras el derecho interpreta un papel sobre la libertad, el izquierdo acepta su destino.

 **VIII.**

–La cirugía fue exitosa– me responden secamente.

Abro la boca para decirle, pero me reprimo a último momento. Algo me dice que es mejor no contar nada acerca de la pared con cinco agujeros en forma de ventana y una sexta en una esquina superior que veo sólo a través de mi nuevo ojo izquierdo.

* * *

 **Reinterpretación totalmente caprichosa y OoC (?). _Gary Gilmore's Eyes_ es una joya del punk británico, perteneciente a la banda _The Adverts_. Lanzada en 1977, año de la ejecución de Gilmore, narra la experiencia de un paciente que recibe el transplante de córneas que estaba necesitando, de parte del criminal y asesino estadounidense Gary Gilmore. Y lo que acaban de leer fue lo que erróneamente pensé que contaba la canción, hace ya no sé cuantos años, y una historia derivada que me inventé.  
**

 **En realidad, cada córnea de Gilmore fue a parar a un paciente diferente. Las otras partes de su cuerpo que dispuso sean destinadas a la donación, no vieron nunca ese destino. Sólo sus ojos fueron donados. La pared de cinco ventanas y una sexta en una esquina superior fue la pared a través de la cual Gilmore fue fusilado. Por una ley de Utah, el condenado podía elegir entre la horca o el fusilamiento. Gilmore estaba sumamente interesado en apurar su muerte -intentó suicidarse en repetidas ocasiones al ver que la ejecución se seguía aplazando- y al parecer sufrió mucho los dimes y diretes de los debates sobre su ejecución. Tanto le molestaba que retrasaran su muerte, que sus últimas palabras fueron un impaciente _"Let's do it"_. Para cuando le llegó el momento, quería otear a quienes le dispararían, por lo que estuvo intentando asomarse atado en su silla hasta que le pusieron la capucha. Por ese motivo, el ojo izquierdo de esta historia todavía ve la pared de fusilamiento, y se lo hace saber a su nuevo cuerpo. El resto de la historia de Gilmore se puede encontrar por doquier por el internet.**

 **Ignoro si este sea un fic aislado o abra una nueva sección de fanfics. En el último caso, debería llamarse _Obsesiones_ o algo así, porque lo he hecho pensando en aquellas canciones que alguna vez me obsesionaron hasta el punto de no sacarles nunca el replay. Y este tema se ha ganado la prioridad solo. Si hasta cada cover es mejor que la versión anterior. En fin, todo dependerá de la musa y mis ganas de experimentar.**

 **Sayo, espero que hayan disfrutado _looking through Gary Gilmore's eyes_ ;)**


End file.
